The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical contacts, and more particularly to electrical contact assemblies.
A land grid array (LGA) is a type of surface-mount packaging for integrated circuits that is notable for having the pins on the socket rather than the integrated circuit. An LGA can be electrically connected to a printed circuit board either by the use of a socket or by soldering directly to the board.
A CPU (central processing unit) socket is a mechanical component that provides mechanical and electrical connections between an integrated circuit and a printed circuit board. The CPU socket allows the integrated circuit to be placed and replaced without soldering. LGA sockets are typically used for integrated circuits having a large number of pins. The LGA socket design provides for a compression force to be applied once a surface plate is in position. Thus, providing mechanical retention while avoiding the risk of bending pins when inserting the integrated circuit into the socket.